


Where They Didn't Notice They Were Engaged UNTIL FRANK STOPPED BEING STUPID

by orphan_account



Series: Flufferoonyverse [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frank is an idiot that takes forever to give Gerard a ring, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OF THE BAND I MEAN, Smut, after breakup, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had never felt so cut off from the rest of the world, and in that moment, he didn't even need oxygen, space and time and gravity and all the laws of physics didn't apply or even exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where They Didn't Notice They Were Engaged UNTIL FRANK STOPPED BEING STUPID

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wanted Frank to be bad at proposing but make Gerard cry anyway.

Frank was fairly sure that he was supposed to be catching up on his sleep right now, seeing as he was exhausted from, oh, _living in a van for months_. But Gerard had been lonely those few weeks between the ends of their tours, missing Frank even more when he had to sleep in their bed all alone. They kind of stopped using Gerard's room by now, and all of his clothes had kind of squeezed into Frank's closet by now, too. And he felt more than a little sad when he saw all the missing clothes from the closet, the ones Frank had taken with him.  
So, naturally, the second Frank stepped inside the house, tired and sleepy and ready for some cuddling, Gerard had him up against a wall, latching onto his neck like a vampire. Or a leech, with all that sucking action going on.  
Frank just went along with it, throwing his head back and rubbing a hand through Gerard's hair, a whining noise in the back of his throat as he dropped his duffel bag onto the floor with a dull thud.  
And somehow, they ended up back in their bedroom, and Gerard was on his knees and Frank was still a little out of it, but that was okay, because Gerard was doing that thing where he pulls back and tastes at Frank's head, making happy noises and licking off the little beads of precome. Frank fisted Gerard's hair, closing his eyes and sorely missing this even though he was getting it right now.  
"Gerard, oh," Frank sighed, knees going a little weak at how Gerard was leaning forward and swallowing around him, humming in that way that Frank could feel nudging at his spine, like sparks shooting out and setting off every nerve ending he had.  
Gerard, ever since the first blowjob he had awkwardly (but pretty damn well) given to Frank all those years ago, realized how much he loved sucking dicks, preferably Frank's (seeing as that was pretty much the only one he's ever sucked) and who was Frank to deny him?  
He had to admit that Gerard, when he wasn't shy and self conscious and around people other than Frank, was kind of slutty. BUT THAT WAS OKAY because he was only slutty for Frank, which didn't make him slutty at all, it was just....he did slutty things.  
Frank was just standing there and trying not to come, when he made the mistake of glancing down and groaned loudly enough for their crazy neighbors to hear when he saw how his cock disappeared between Gerard's raw lips, coated with saliva. He couldn't look away. That was when it occurred to him that they hadn't even _kissed_ yet, what the fuck.  
Then, Gerard's eyelids fluttered open, his eyes hazy and blissful, pupils blown and dark. He lifted his gaze up to meet Frank's eyes, and Frank's dick twitched.  
"M'gonna...fuck," Frank groaned, whining high in the back of his throat when Gerard pulled off, sitting back on his heels.  
"Fuck my mouth?" he asked, biting his lip softly. Frank mirrored his action, tongue darting out to lick at his dry lips before he tangled his fingers in Gerard's glow-under-UV-light red hair, pulling his head forwards. Gerard eagerly opened his mouth, waiting for Frank to gently push his dick in.  
Frank had to look at the ceiling as he moved, or else his legs might give out, as Gerard kept still, tongue enthusiastically following Frank's movements, wrapping around his shaft whenever he'd pull back, sliding over the underside whenever he's push forwards, swallowing whenever he was all the way in, and dipping his tongue into the slit and flickering the tip whenever he pulled all the way back.  
Gerard knew exactly how Frank liked it by now, just like Frank knew exactly how Gerard liked it. And Gerard was always eager to please, doing exactly what Frank wanted, because he could never _not_ give him whatever he asked for, not with those big eyes and that nice smile and those _tattoos_. But Frank tended to be a tease, he liked to drive Gerard wild all night, make him writhe beneath him, until he would finally give in and Gerard would have a _killer_ orgasm.  
Speaking of killer orgasms, Frank was seconds away from having one.  
"Gerard, oh my god, close," Frank warned, and Gerard nudged his head forward, until the dark curls under Frank's belly tickled his nose, the room falling a sort of silent where Frank couldn't even hear his own heavy breathing, just the loud suckling noises from Gerard's mouth. Frank shuddered as he felt his balls tighten up, all his muscles clench at once, until he exploded from need of release, into Gerard's mouth. Gerard swallowed most of it, but some was too much, and he had to pull back with an obnoxious slurp, and when Frank opened his eyes and slouched down the wall to sit on the floor, he finally reached out for Gerard, making grabby hands until Gerard obeyed and fell into him, moulding their lips together on instinct.  
"Mmm, missed you so much, motherfucker," Gerard sighed, grip on Frank's shoulders tightening.  
"Missed you, too," Frank giggled into the kiss, pulling Gerard closer so he could lick further into his boyfriend's mouth, tasting the slight traces of his own come but ignoring it.  
When Gerard's boner poked into his thigh, he jolted back into action, the need to please Gerard coursing through his veins, but Gerard pushed him back before he could get a hand on it.  
"No, I wanted this to be about you," Gerard explained, and Frank rolled his eyes and slapped his hand away, proceeding to give him one of the best handjobs of his life.

xxx

Gerard idly played with Frank's fingers as the shorter man gently snored into his ear, sleeping soundly behind him with an arm lazily thrown over his boyfriend's waist. Gerard traced his fingers over where a shiny silver band would go (if the idiot actually took a hint _and proposed_ ) with a sigh, smiling softly as Frank mumbled Gerard's name and laced their fingers together in his sleep.  
He thought of how familiar this felt, lying with Frank's warm, even breaths hitting the back of his neck with their hands clasped together, wearing nothing but the sheets and each other. How familiar it had felt for six, nearly seven years. Honestly, he was getting a little annoyed-he was _thirty three_ , and that dumbass was still hanging around and not giving him a ring already. He had been waiting for Frank to pop the question for three years already, and he was on the breaking point. He could never propose to Frank, but it was sort of Frank's job to make all the important moves.  
Even before they were together, Frank was the one who took care of him.  
Frank stirred a little, shuffling closer, and nuzzling his nose against Gerard's neck, and Gerard drifted off to sleep.

xxx

Gerard was mad at him again, and Frank didn't know why.  
"Gerard," he approached his fuming boyfriend nervously, feeling sick. Gerard just ignored him. "Um...do you know what today is?" he tried, hesitantly.  
"Christmas," Gerard rolled his eyes, turning back to aim his scowl at their Morrissey shrine once again.  
"And...?" Frank encouraged, excited that Gerard was finally talking to him. His face fell when Gerard stayed silent. He stood there for a few moments, not knowing what he did, before sighing and turning back to retreat to the kitchen.  
He checked the food in the oven for something to do, making sure not to step on Olivia or Yellow (Olivia's daughter-Frank had grown attached and couldn't give her away with the rest of the litter) or any of Yellow's two month old kittens, who he had named after all the ninja turtles. Olivia's litter had been named after the Power Rangers. Gerard called him an idiot when he found out.  
After he checked to make sure nothing was burning, he glanced out the doorway to see Gerard still sitting tensely on the couch, glaring. He rubbed a frustrated hand over his face before sliding back into the kitchen to grab some kitten food for the hungry, meowing baby cats that needed extra feeding because they were growing. He walked over to the food bowls, carefully because he had four kittens climbing up his leg.  
"Okay, okay, food time, babies," he cooed, evenly mushing up the cat food so they could eat it, separating it into quarters and giving each food bowl a serving. It was a little hard, because the kittens kept crawling over his arms and nudging his hands with their heads, and he had to keep holding them back.  
"Okay, all done," he announced, and they ignored him, already eating, practically inhaling the pureed fish or whatever it was. Frank checked the can. Organic Whitefish and Tuna Blend.  
When he looked up from the cats, he caught Gerard looking at him from the doorway, a small smile on his face.  
"Gerard, I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did, and-" Frank started, but Gerard cut him off, shaking his head forcefully.  
"I'm sorry, I was a jerk. I'm just... annoyed, it's not your fault. I'm sorry," Gerard sighed, looking away. Frank nodded slowly.  
"Okay."  
Gerard looked around, twisting his fingers and chewing his lip, before his face broke into a smile, and he looked back at Frank, wanting to make it all better again.  
"Happy Anniversary," he grinned, walking forward to hug Frank, leaning down to kiss him gently before letting go, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"Happy Anniversary, Gerard," Frank smiled back, reaching out to grab one of his hands through the denim. They just smiled at each other, unspoken declarations of what they already knew hanging between them, but not _between_ like something driving them apart, but _between_ like something linking them together. Without saying anything, they both leant forwards, forehead bumping together and lips mere centimeters apart-  
The moment was broken when Yellow and Olivia aggravatedly meowed at their feet, demanding feeding.  
Frank pressed forward, trying to ignore them for a moment so he could properly kiss his boyfriend, but Gerard giggled and pushed him away, cheeks pink as he shook his head no.  
Frank knew he was a dog person.

xxx

Boxing Day was no fun at all for either of them. Christmas Eve was usually spent at a party, Christmas with each other, and Boxing Day with Mikey. That was how it had worked ever since they became roommates. But Mikey was on his honeymoon, so they just walked around, Gerard annoyed again because _Mikey_ was married before he was. He had been with Frank for seven years as of today, Mikey had been with Alicia for _two_. Life sucked.  
Frank was kind of sad because Alicia was pregnant, and he would never _ever_ forget the excitement of fathertobedom, from when Jamia was pregnant. It turned out to not be his, but whatever. He had a kid shaped hole in his heart. He glanced at Gerard, thinking how they'd be great parents one day. After the wedding, of course.  
Okay, if Gerard said yes. Which he probably wouldn't. He realized just how sweaty his hand had become, so he snatched it out of Gerard's, who looked offended, but he simply wiped his palm on his jeans and grabbed Gerard's fingers again.  
Gerard had been giving him weird looks all day, and he knew he was acting strange, but he was _nervous_ , okay.  
"Your hands are shaking," Gerard commented, pausing to look through a shop window at a selection of scarves.  
"You're only holding one of them. It would only be correct of you to say that my _hand_ was shaking," Frank mumbled, stuffing his free hand into his pocket, ignoring that he could feel it trembling against his leg through the cloth, wrapping his damp fingers around the small jewelry box, a bit wider than usual ones so it could hold two rings instead of one.  
"Hmmm. Right," Gerard said, coolly, adjusting his sunglasses.  
"You're mad at me again," Frank stated in a small voice, and Gerard instantly felt guilty. To compensate, he stopped their walking and kissed him quickly, shaking his head.  
"Nah. Just distracted," he lied. Frank nodded, checking his watch and walking them a bit faster.  
"Where are we going?" Gerard asked, for the billionth time.  
"Park," Frank responded, for the billionth time.  
"I love you," Gerard said out of nowhere, just to break the silence and to make sure Frank remembered. For the billionth time.

xxx

There was a bunch of bare trees and a frozen lake at the park, and it was all pretty and nice, and there was even a playground closer to the edge of the woods. It was filled with children. Frank stared, and Gerard pretended to not notice.  
But then they walked away from all the other people, near the edge of the lake. Frank was trembling violently, and Gerard was getting a little concerned.  
When they finally reached the spot that Frank had planned for, he stopped abruptly, causing Gerard to walk into his back.  
"Sorry," Frank mumbled, turning around so his back was to the lake and he was facing Gerard. "Okay," he said, nodding.  
"O...kay?" Gerard responded, uncertain,  
"Right," Frank mumbled, reaching out to grab Gerard's gloved hands. "So. I...um. Wow, this is terrifying. Um. I love you more than anything in the world, and I can't live without you," Frank was talking really fast, and Gerard's heart stopped for a moment, because Frank was down _on one knee_ , but then it restarted twice as fast and his eyes were welling up. This was happening. This was happening. "When I first saw you, I was all like, wow, he's kinda cute. And then you became my best friend." At this point, Gerard pulled one of his hands out of Frank's, holding it against his mouth to try and muffle the crying noises. Frank moved his empty hand to sandwich Gerard's free one between both of his. "I loved you even when I didn't love you like...this. I love you twice as much now, I guess, because I love you like a soulmate on top of it now, but it's sort of always felt like this for me, and I never really noticed when that happened. Um."  
Gerard was sobbing into his hand, the other still in between Frank's. He could 't believe this at all.  
"So, I would, like, really appreciate it you could, like. Uh. Marry me."  
Gerard gave the wateriest giggle known to mankind at that point, smiling like a lunatic.  
"How romantic and well worded of you," he laughed, trying to play it cool, which wasn't working because he was beaming and crying and oh, now he had his hands on either side of Frank's face and was pulling him up so he could step into the shorter man's arms and kiss the shit out of him.  
It was probably the best kiss of Frank's life, even if it was dampened by the nervous energy that would probably only go away when he got a definite answer. Frank had never felt so cut off from the rest of the world, and in that moment, he didn't even need oxygen, space and time and gravity and all the laws of physics didn't apply or even exist. He was going to be sick, BUT IN A GOOD WAY.  
When Gerard finally broke the kiss, he didn't pull away, just left their foreheads together, tears drying on his cheeks, opening his eyes to look at Frank's, which were a little misty, too. Gerard let more of his weight fall into Frank, leaning heavily against him, causing Frank to hold him tighter, swaying them a little.  
"It's about damn time, Iero. Oh, and if I didn't already say this, yes."  
Frank almost exploded.

xxx

It went pretty well from there, even if Frank's hands were shaking too much and he dropped one of the rings onto the lake, but it was frozen over, so it just rolled around and waited there for Frank to retrieve it. He let out a sigh of relief when the rings fit, and he was sure that Gerard would have, too, if he could actually see anything through his tears. (He had started crying all over again when his stupidly perfect boyfriend had actually gotten him a _ring!_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Frankwasactuallybetteratproposingthanhewassupposedtobe


End file.
